Linear light fixtures are often suspended from a ceiling and attached together to form a continuous run of fixtures. Further, when used in commercial spaces, the fixtures are mounted far from the ground (e.g., about 10 to 20 feet). As such, it may become difficult for a technician to install the fixtures. Therefore, there can be many obstacles at the ceiling, which can complicate the installation.
Furthermore, linear light fixtures are often suspended using aircraft cables. A misalignment of the mounting points of these cables may cause the light fixtures to be at an angle with respect to each other, thus causing an undesirable effect referred to in the industry as “snaking.” Put simply, snaking occurs when a continuous run of light fixtures is not perfectly straight, as result of each light fixture in the run being at an angle with respect to the other. This misalignment can yield an undulating pattern, similar to the body of a snake during motion. Snaking is unpleasing to the eye, and typical linear light fixture solutions do not provide mechanisms that prevents snaking without compromising installation ease and duration.